The present invention relates to the field of computer operating systems software. In particular the present invention discloses a method of providing an immediate response computer communication system for both external and internal interprocess communication.
Modern computer operating systems support several application programs executing concurrently. To communicate with external hardware devices, the application programs call input/output routines in the operating system. To facilitate communication between applications, an operating system may provide a message passing system or a method of opening xe2x80x9csocketsxe2x80x9d between applications.
However, using two different methods for communicating information is unnecessarily complex. It would be desirable to have a simplified method of communicating information from and to application programs. Furthermore, it would be desirable to have a messaging system that allows dormant applications to be immediately activated upon receiving information that is destined for the dormant application.